


治疗室事故

by atfield



Category: twittering birds never fly, 鳴鳥不飛, 鸣鸟不飞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfield/pseuds/atfield
Relationships: 百目鬼X矢代
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	治疗室事故

【治療室事故】

寫給分開後，尚未相遇的兩人。  
__________________________  
[改了一些不合理情節 權當存檔]  
—————————————

1.脫臼  
“啊～～～呼～～～”矢代一覺醒來，翻靠在沙發上，打了一個長長的哈欠，精神萎靡，一副宿醉失眠的衰樣。按著額頭，他開始在茶几上找煙。大臂的關節位置不正，搓個火機都有點費力，而他也懶得換手，仿佛只是去借個火，因而只需要付出比點火的人更多的耐心等待那樣，緩慢地擦著齒輪。  
一下。兩下。三下。四下。  
“pu..."  
狠狠吸了一口之後，他才慢慢回復了一點神智。他並非宿醉，但確實是失眠，昨晚被綁著整整肏了一個晚上。陳年老傷經不起摩擦，胳膊又開始脫臼。可跟被翻來覆去插入的爽快比起來，這簡直可以說物超所值。不知道是不是年齡大了，還是天氣太熱，上午到事務所，居然也開始像個老頭子打起盹，不知不覺就能睡著。七原和杉本他們都不在，看了時間，大中午的，大概是吃飯去了。  
掙扎著爬起來，空調的風正好吹向他，一陣哆嗦。茫然四顧，找不到遙控器，於是走到窗邊打開窗戶。熱浪席捲而來，可他居然覺得舒服，看著窗外火辣的陽光下那顆翠綠挺拔的大樹，總覺得和誰很像，於是突然就欲望降臨。他解開襯衫紐扣和褲子拉鍊，整個身體放鬆地搭在桌子後面的轉椅上，手不由自主地握住了裸露出的性器，有些粗魯地撫弄起來。隨著不斷增強的力量和速度，脫臼的右臂鈍感也越來越強，給攀升的快感不斷地打折。越想要就越夠不到，當這句話跳進腦子裡時，他眼前的綠樹猛地變成一張冷感的臉，左邊破了相，一言不發地就那樣盯著他。隨著手上越發用力的動作，那張臉開始變形，嘴唇張開，舌頭伸出來，熟練地將他挺立的欲望含了進去，不停地舔弄吸吮。  
矢代叼著煙，輕笑一聲，咕噥了一句，“又來了，又來，你又來搞我。”  
他的口腔溫柔包容，口條卻火熱靈活，擦刮著陰莖上的溝壑，讓矢代顫慄不已。始終不變的是那雙一直盯著他的眼睛。  
“嗚……”矢代忍著關節傳來的異狀，繃緊肌肉，大力地擼動，整個手臂就像快要散架的一件工具那樣。而當快感沖頂時，他看到那個人因為他更深的插入而皺起的眉頭，還有憋得發紅卻仍然冷淡的臉頰。  
“呃…………”矢代低吟出聲，尾音留戀而魅惑，伴隨著體液迸出，眼前只剩那個人吞咽他精液的殘影。之後，他的胳膊也跌落在身側，軟綿綿的，就像下體剛釋放過的陰莖。

杉本進門時，發現的是正在單手提褲的自家老大，和他那耷拉在身子旁邊不聽使喚的胳膊。  
“老大，怎麼又搞成這樣了嘛……我就是去吃了個飯而已耶？！”杉本放下手裡的便當，急忙跑過去扶著單腳站立的矢代。  
“睡個覺不小心壓到了……”矢代陪著笑，總覺得有點沒底氣。他環著杉本的脖子，順著力道又坐在沙發上，然後等他幫自己系上皮帶，又將襯衫的口子一個不拉地系好。  
“你用哪種姿勢這麼重？要自己接嘛？”杉本說著，輕輕抬了抬矢代的手臂試探。  
“……估計要去找景山。”  
“這麼嚴重？！”  
“……還好啦。”  
“你手上是什麼啦？”  
“精液啊。”  
“……其實不是睡覺壓得吧？”  
“……睡醒性欲也來了啊，搞了一發結果有點用力……”  
“……我就說壓到怎麼可能這麼嚴重……”  
“買了便當，要不要吃？”  
“算了。自慰過後，有點空虛呢。”  
“那不更應該吃點嗎？”  
“……走啦，送我去景山那裡。對了，七原呢？”  
“他說有點事要辦，下午就回來。”  
“走吧，去開車。”

2.治療  
“今天生意不好啊？”矢代剛進診所，就看見景山翹腿坐在位子上百無聊賴地抽煙，屋裡只開了電扇，窗簾隨著熱風在動，可仍然有點悶也有點熱。  
“……歡迎光臨。”景山頭也不回，仍舊坐著，吐出一口煙。  
“脫臼了，幫我接一下。”  
“你自己不是會接嗎？”景山偏頭看他一眼，只見矢代笑眯眯地跨坐在就診位的椅子上，胳膊的自由落體狀態證明他所言非虛。  
“……去床上把上衣脫掉。”說完，景山掐了煙，起身去洗了手，回來之後，矢代已經脫了半邊襯衫，老老實實地坐在最外面那張治療床邊上了。  
“好了，動動看。”  
“技術見長。久我呢？”矢代一邊微微活動著接好的關節，一邊問到。  
“出去見朋友，順便採購。”  
“想他了。”  
“想個屁。誒，我說你，”景山皺著眉抱著雙臂看他說道，  
“喝點牛奶啊，大叔。該補鈣了。”  
“……你果然是跟久我混久了吧？不過，像牛奶的東西可以嗎？”  
“……比如說？”  
“就是那個……”矢代話還沒說完，診所的電話就響起來。景山走過去，應該是患者打來的。  
“您的症狀是……好的，請不要移動患者，地址麻煩您再說一遍？……好的，我儘快趕到。”  
“要出診？”矢代又點了一支煙，問到。  
“嗯，不過車被久我開走了，還要打車去。”  
“讓杉本送你吧，我正好在這裡睡一覺。”  
“也好。對了，你剛說像牛奶的什麼？其實最好還是牛奶……”  
“精。液。啊。”矢代吐了一口煙，笑嘻嘻地對著口型。  
“…………”  
“哈哈。走好不送~”

3.相遇  
矢代衛生間沖涼出來，頓時覺得爽快了許多，胳膊也輕鬆不少。他拿襯衫擦了頭髮和身體，裸露著上身走到屋內，而這時聽到有人敲門。  
“怎麼偏偏這個時候……”  
他急需一件外套。左右看看，於是抓起景山的白大褂，套在身上，把扣子系的一個不落。又從開著的櫃子門拿出一個口罩戴上。呼……這是在幹嘛？醫患play?他一邊吐槽著自己，一邊撥籠著濕漉漉的頭髮。  
而當他再抬頭時，就看一具挺拔的身軀掛著一張冷感的臉，推門進來，帶著室外的炎熱，站在他面前。他穿著黑色運動褲，白色T恤，領口被汗水浸透一些。他的左臉頰有一道傷疤，卻並不顯得猙獰，而是帶著……久違的，乾爽的，懷念的味道。  
矢代沒想到會在這裡遇見百目鬼。他的髮絲蓬亂，靠近脖子的地方還在滴水。身上的水珠也沒完全擦乾，白大褂包裹的肉體大概若隱若現。幸好帶著口罩，只留下一雙眼睛。可那人就這麼看著他，目不轉睛地，看著他的眼睛。其實他們剛才還見過面，在矢代的幻想裡。只不過這真實來的太快，而真實又是多麼的生動，勾起他真實的欲望。  
他不知道自己笑沒笑，可是總要有人先開口。  
“我是新來的矢……田醫生，這位先生，你哪裡不舒服呢？”  
然而百目鬼的眼神裡只有一瞬間的遲疑，接著又恢復成原本冷淡的樣子。  
還好還好，對方好像沒有發現。  
“……醫生，我好像中暑了，整個身體都不舒服，頭也好疼。”  
可他鎮定的語氣一點也不像中暑。矢代腹誹道。不過，他說什麼？醫生？真把我當醫生啦？不认得我了吗，百目鬼？  
“那你先去床上躺著，我幫你檢查一下。”矢代用手指指他剛才坐過的治療床，然後學著景山的樣子，故作老練地去消毒區洗了手，而且故意，洗了好久。

4.治療  
當他再次來到治療區，百目鬼已經坐在床上，但不是邊上的那張，而是最裡面的那張，中間隔著層層布簾，就好像學校的保健教室一樣。矢代穿過那些區域，看到百目鬼時，他正兩手撐著上身向後仰，好像有些無力。T恤勾勒出他胸前的美好肌肉，還有兩個小小的凸起。而他別著腿，黑色的運動褲柔軟蓬鬆，所以也看不出那裡的情況。  
“你哪裡不舒服來著？中暑了嗎？”矢代繼續裝模作樣。  
“好像是，整個身體都不太舒服。”百目鬼“誠實”地回答，仍舊直視他的眼睛。  
“那……要幫你按摩嗎？”  
“這樣可以緩解嗎？”  
“可以……吧？”矢代覺得自己的臉就要被對方盯出一個窟窿來。  
“我要怎麼做？”  
“脫掉上衣，趴在床上。”百目鬼二話不說，像個木頭一樣，三兩下脫去T恤，然後按照“矢田醫生”的指示，乖乖翻身趴在那裡。而矢代在心裡松了一口氣。  
“哪裡痛？告訴我。”  
“脊椎兩側肌肉都很痛。”嗡嗡的聲音從身底下傳來。  
“那我就從上到下幫你按咯？”說完，也不等“患者”回答，矢代就開始在身下這具精壯的身體上，裝腔作勢地按了起來。  
可他哪懂什麼按摩。胳膊剛接好，也沒什麼力氣。只是那肌肉很緊有彈性，溫度熱烈，帶著那個人專屬的清新的荷爾蒙，中和著矢代手上冰涼的溫度，衝擊著他的腦回路和神經。每一次幻想的帶入都不及這萬分之一真實。他的手指稀裡糊塗地從頸部開始一路向下劃到腰窩，從手指到整個手掌張開，來回逡巡了不知道有幾圈。然後便停在上半身最窄的地方開始打轉。髮絲上的水珠落下來，啪嗒，啪嗒，從肩頭蜿蜒而下。他按住那水珠上下摩挲，讓它融化這充滿活力的肉體裡，好像這樣就能緩解他的疼痛。矢代沒感覺到被他撫摸的身體開始呼吸急促，只覺得自己一瞬間勃起，已經快要按捺不住。手不聽使喚地環繞著腰線，伸向被遮擋的下半身，探進去，本能地尋找一個更為火熱的事物。而等他握住它的時候，它早已脹大，傲然聳立。而身下的人似乎是驚嚇地一抖動，整個翻過身來。兩人只對視了一眼，矢代的神經斷掉了，他開始粗魯地動作，扒開百目鬼的運動褲。碩大的陰莖直接彈出，他低頭褪下口罩，將硬物一口含在嘴中。  
而對方似乎還有些搞不清楚狀況，感覺受到了侵犯，於是一把撈起矢代的左臂，將他制服在窄小的床上。這時已經沒有口罩的遮擋，他將他的臉看得清清楚楚。  
“……老大？怎麼……會是你？！”  
百目鬼的瞳孔瞬間有些縮小，而聚集的力氣也在一瞬間消失殆盡，他無力支撐，一頭倒在矢代的肚子上，喘著粗氣。  
“我好想你……老大……”  
他一邊口齒不清地自言自語，一邊用短髮隔著白大褂，蹭著矢代的皮膚，讓他感到一陣顫慄，於是性器也跟著戰抖起來。趴在他身體上的百目鬼，似乎也感覺到了變化，抬頭掀開矢代白色的醫生制服，解開褲子的束縛，將他抖動的性器釋放出來，而此時，陰莖上的前列腺液已經滲出許多。  
他的腦袋和身體都昏昏沉沉，可是這場景似曾相識，感覺也是，是的，他想為他舔，然後吞下他的精液，好像他一直這麼做，也應該這麼做。  
於是他再次俯下身去。  
可這時喘息著的矢代卻按住了他的額頭——  
“讓我舔你。”  
“老大，我——”  
矢代將百目鬼再次推倒，他甚至有點吃驚為什麼受傷的自己突然變得這麼有力，還是因為意外地見了想見的人有些不能自持的激動。然而欲望陣陣襲來，不容許他再太多。他動手解開白大褂的扣子，將褲子也一退到底，扔到床下。然後他調轉姿勢，張開雙腿，反向跨坐在百目鬼的身上，將自己的陰莖和後庭暴露在他的面前。他從胳膊和身體造就的縫隙中轉頭看了百目鬼一眼，碰上的是同樣熾烈而渴望的，微微皺著的泛紅的眼睛。他不必知道他的眼神會給對方帶來什麼，之後，他便回過頭，將對方的欲望一口含住，開始嫺熟而沉醉的舔弄。  
“呃————”  
矢代聽見後面帶著鼻音的低沉的呻吟，於是更加賣力地吞咽起來。而就在這時，他覺得自己的後穴一陣濕滑，然後一條柔韌的軟肉先是在穴口逡巡了兩圈，然後找到入口，靈巧地頂了進去，不斷在內部攪動戳刺。  
“啊———呃————”  
矢代幻想了無數次，對方的口條在那裡攪動的觸感，他不能描述，於是只剩下不知所措。真實的刺激和無數次的幻想重疊，讓他有些恍惚，他想對他說再深一些，可自己卻被快感激蕩的一句話也說不出來，何況，他的嘴也被對方撐滿，於是只剩下嗚嗚咽咽的呻吟。  
終於，對方放過了他的後穴，轉而舔弄性器，而兩人吞咽的頻率也一點一點地重合。百目鬼的口腔裡越來越熱，而他的舌頭也越來越黏膩，動作也越來越慢，喘息卻越來越重。矢代偏頭從餘光中看見他殷紅的臉頰和雙眼，那是他再熟悉不過的表情。而這一次，他也將在他的口中丟盔卸甲，潰不成軍。  
“唔—————”  
不知是誰先射的，回過神來時，矢代只聽見百目鬼在另一頭喊著“老大”的聲音。他坐起身，將口罩拉回原處，然後轉過去，抬起百目鬼下巴，隔著薄薄的纖維，交換著一個阻滯的，帶著兩人體液味道的纏綿而留戀的吻。  
“老大，我好……想你……這次……別……讓我……離……開……”百目鬼斷斷續續地像說著夢話般囈語，眼睛通紅，就快要哭出來。矢代托著他的臉頰，不知從何安慰，但也無法離開。  
“……你認錯人了。我不是你的老大。”  
“……”聽到這句話，百目鬼頭突然停住了，仿佛全身力氣被抽空那樣，失望地倒在了治療床上，闭上了眼睛。  
“……先生，先生？你醒醒？”  
矢代用手試了鼻息，還在。  
觸碰到額頭，居然已經燙得像火爐。  
“矢代啊矢代，你連發燒的人都不放過啊。果然是個變態。”他低頭看著身下的男人，摘下口罩，眼中露出一絲寂寥的苦笑。

5.告別  
“矢代，我說，你真的不等他醒了再走嗎？”  
“不用了，就讓他當做一場夢吧。我也是。”  
“你也真是無情。”  
“夢裡的隨心所欲，不是也很好嗎？走了。”

6.醒來  
“……景山醫生。”  
“哦？百目鬼，你醒了？感覺怎麼樣，還好嗎？你中暑了。”  
“……還好。醫生，剛才有人來過嗎？”  
“……好像沒有，一直是我在這裡。怎麼了？”  
“感覺看見老大來了。”  
“……你是做夢了嗎？”  
“……或許吧。燒得有點恍惚了，但……感覺好真實。”  
“……那，我開點藥給你，回去注意降溫，補充水分，按時吃藥就可以了。”  
“好。拜託了。”

-完-


End file.
